


Cute

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [30]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Romance, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Kate really enjoys the way Gibbs looks at her, but sometimes it's rather inconvenient...Crib notes for the fandom blind included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set within the crossover 'verse, but there's one fleeting reference to LTM and that's it, so it's decidedly NCIS friendly and you don't need to have read any of the crossovers to follow it.
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

_**Cute** _

* * *

 

Kate looks up from the report she's typing, and the expression on Gibbs' face as he gazes intently at her is enough to make her blush. She glances across to the other side of the bullpen and is grateful McGee and DiNozzo both seem caught up in their work. Then she turns back to Gibbs and allows herself a moment or two to bathe in his appreciation and want. It's one of those times when she needs none of the tricks she's picked up from Gill and Cal to know what's going on in Gibbs' head. She realises this is liable to become a problem sooner or later, but she can't make herself want it to stop. She loves that expression.

After a few more moments in which he's not just undressing her with his eyes but tenderly making love to her with them as well, he gets up from his chair, beckons her with one finger, and leads her over to the back elevator. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Tony's head pop up in surprise, but she thinks (she hopes) Gibbs got out of range before Tony got to see  _that_  look.

They're a model of propriety as they wait, as they get in, then when the doors close behind them, Gibbs slides his fingers into her hair and leans over her. He flips the switch for the emergency brake with his free hand. "Just really had to kiss ya," he whispers, then his lips are on hers, soft and gentle but heady with intensity.

There are a lot of things she should point out right now, starting with the fact that Tony isn't, despite appearances, stupid, and is going to figure things out if Gibbs keeps pulling stunts like this, and working up from there. But the truth is, being in close proximity all day and not being able to kiss, to touch, not even being able to aim any of her own devouring looks in his direction? It sucks, it stinks, it downright hurts. It's not so bad when they have an active case, when they're being run ragged and all their attention is required, but when they're finishing up paperwork, when she's so painfully aware of him  _right there_ , it's almost unbearable.

A little privacy and the chance to kiss and be kissed is a relief.

Eventually they surface, both breathing hard. It takes Kate several seconds before she can blink her eyes open.

"Been wanting to do that all damn day," he says, voice husky and full of hunger.

She smiles. "You know, I sort of had that impression."

He gives her a grin she's sure would be more at home on a little kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. It's cute. If she can't simmer him down some other way, she might tell him that before they go back to face their colleagues. Nothing makes Gibbs look quite so sullen as being told he's cute, and as well as being pretty damn funny, it's a handy trick when they're trying to stay under the radar.

For now, she just lets herself enjoy how he's looking at her. It's like he's just barely resisting the temptation to unwrap her here and now and enjoy her in all kinds of ways that are deeply work inappropriate.

He loops a strand of hair back from her face, then lets his fingers trace lightly over her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone. He still touches her like he can't believe he's allowed. It's... nice.

It's even nicer when he cups her breast through her clothing, but it's liable to wreck her concentration for the rest of the day.

She closes her fingers around his wrist and tugs. "Not helpful."

His grin widens. "Bet I could make you come without even undressin' ya," he rumbles, like it's a perfectly reasonable suggestion. "Make you blow your pretty little head off."

She swallows. "You probably could," she agrees, her voice breathy, "but you're not going to."

He actually pouts, and if she weren't trying desperately to be the sensible one here, she'd laugh. "Hate keeping my hands off of you."

"Unless you want my paperwork to take three times as long as usual, you need to stop distracting me." She raises her eyebrows. "I want to be heading home at five, not still spellchecking my report."

A put-upon grumble makes her grin, but his hands slip to the relative safety of her hips.

"Gibbs, you realise at some point we're going to have to work out a way to tone it down at work?"

He pulls a face "I realise. Don't mean I have to like it."

"I don't like it either, but I don't want to end up fired or transferred."

He shakes his head in denial of the mere idea, then shuts his eyes and pulls her in hard against his body. "Need you on my team, Katie. Need to know I got your back." He clutches convulsively at her like he can't get her close enough to satisfy. "Can't have you doin' this job and not know someone's keepin' you safe."

She'd point out how on a different team she'd have other trained and capable NCIS agents watching her back, but she knows exactly what he means. She trusts DiNozzo and McGee with her life and with Gibbs', just as they trust her, but that trust has been hard won over the course of many years. She'd feel exactly as dubious if Gibbs had to suddenly rely on someone outside their team to keep him safe, if she couldn't be there for him.

She sighs. "Then we need to figure this out."

His answering sigh is just as long and frustrated as hers. Neither of them really has any idea how to make this work. She has to trust they'll think of something eventually, but for now, they need to buy time by not making it completely obvious they're barely keeping their hands off one another.

Gibbs' grip around her body loosens a little, and he looks down at her face, drinking her in for a long moment. Then he's cradling her face, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs, and bending to kiss her again, long and slow and thorough.

By the time they surface, her knees are about ready to dissolve, and he looks absurdly pleased with himself as he reaches for the emergency brake to send them back to the bullpen.

"Smug bastard."

He shrugs. He looks way too happy for a Thursday afternoon. Time to pull out the big guns. McGee and DiNozzo wouldn't out them deliberately, but she'd rather them having to keep a secret was a non-issue a while longer.

"You are  _so_  lucky you're cute."

He growls, and her knees can hardly take it, but he's scowling.

 _Whatever works_. Now she's the one who's grinning, but she figures that's a bit less unusual than Gibbs looking too happy. The doors open, he grabs her fingers for the quickest of squeezes, then they're striding back to their desks and Kate thinks they'll probably survive the day.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still organising this section of this verse, so stories may be posted out of chronological order.


End file.
